The development of Internet technologies is accompanied with rapid development of Internet applications. A public service account is a service account that is registered by a developer or a service provider with an Internet application. The developer or the service provider may provide a service for one or more users in the Internet application by using the public service account. The Internet application may be a social application such as an instant messaging application or an SNS (Social Networking Service, social networking service) application, or may be a non-social application such as a game application or an e-commerce application. The public service account usually pushes a service message to a user in an Internet application. Currently, message content to be pushed by the public service account is directly packaged, according to the communication protocol, as a service message for transmission. However, with the need of service expanding, increasing developers or service providers request to push message content including rich materials such as images, audio, and videos. A current message processing manner causes a huge surge in a capacity of a service message, and even causes a capacity bottleneck. In addition, in a process of pushing the service message, problems such as congested transmission, a prolonged transmission delay, and affected push efficiency occur. Therefore, the current message processing process increasingly fails to adapt to a new message push service need.